


Overdue Tranquility

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Sun’s body jolts before she’s even awake, and somewhere in her subconscious— or maybe in one of the others’ subconscious, it’s not always so easy to tell— there’s an urge to fight.But the cluster is safe, Sun finds out after briefly visiting each and every one of them. She can feel it without even visiting: the lack of adrenaline, the bustling neurons that are now a faint memory because they’re no longer fighting for their lives. Still, she checks in because she can and because she wants to. They’re all content and happy, and it’s a miracle— although Lito is having a bad hair day.





	Overdue Tranquility

Sun’s body jolts before she’s even awake, and somewhere in her subconscious— or maybe in one of the others’ subconscious, it’s not always so easy to tell— there’s an urge to fight. It’s nothing new, it’s always there in some shape or form; she is well acquainted with adrenaline, not only from prison but from a lifetime of wariness, and now seven other reflexes to fight, too. It doesn’t matter if it’s with fists, words, chemicals, or courage, there’s a fire in them all that wasn’t stifled after defeating BPO, because it’s a fire that never really goes out. 

The cluster is safe, Sun finds out after briefly visiting each and every one of them. She can feel it without even visiting: the lack of adrenaline, the bustling neurons that are now a faint memory because they’re no longer fighting for their lives. Still, she checks in because she can and because she wants to. They’re all content and happy, and it’s a miracle— although Lito is having a bad hair day.

Back in her own bed, Mun shifts beside her, pressing closer even as he sleeps. It’s so affectionate Sun almost doesn’t know how to react, and while she doesn’t need to— he isn’t awake and isn’t waiting on a reaction— it’s sweet and she’s a bit taken back, if she’s honest. She isn’t familiar with quiet mornings sleeping in, the sound of faint birds chirping and cars unlocking, the beginning of the work day unfolding around her while she rests. She isn’t used to being able to rest, period, and even after months out of prison she can’t forget the ache of waking up with cold hard stone beneath her. Silk sheets and heavy blankets are a luxury she had only hoped that someday she’d have again, and she’d only experienced it through her cluster. It had been a relief, but nothing compared to the real thing, especially with a warm body beside her, lightly breathing with a hand on her back. 

Sun’s not used to happiness. She doesn’t know how to relax, not really, not after what she’s been through, and she can feel the rest of the cluster as they try to adjust too. It’s hardest for Wolfgang and Kala and Will and Riley, but there’s really no such thing as superlatives when they all feel everything together. Every step forward they take both as individuals and a unit, and each step backwards is really eight. Still, they’ve never been better or stronger than they all are now, and though they have good days and bad days, they all know this.

Sun and Wolfgang struggle the most with their new lives, both together and apart. The love and peace they’re surrounded with is different, and while Sun can recognize she’s earned it, Wolfgang is far too dismissive of his own tranquility. It takes a lot of love from Kala for him to believe that the fight is over and he can stop stocking up on ammo and stop changing the locks on the door. Slowly, he’s starting to believe her, especially when she distracts him by sharing memories of her favorite experiences in Mumbai as a child and then invites him to recreate them with her. He thinks her world is fascinating, and she likes to share it. Next month, they’ll be back in Berlin to switch the script and create new memories that are sure to be better than the ones collecting dust in the corners of Wolfgang’s mind.

Sun meditates and does yoga and tai chi and stops smoking (for the most part); Riley quits with her and is surprised to find she’s much better at going cold turkey. The entire cluster feels Sun’s irritation when she has a particularly strong craving, and they feel relief with her when she gives in for just a puff, and then guilt as she crushes it under her heel. 

    “You’ll get there,” Nomi says from somewhere over Sun’s shoulder, watching the fire smolder under the heel of her shoe. Sun believes her; if anyone’s a textbook example of patience and perseverance paying off, it’s the woman before her with the kind blue eyes and dirty blond hair. 

Sun keeps training, even though she always wins every fight with Mun and barely breaks a sweat. Deep inside, her bones and her blood and every single cell all anticipate strain soon enough. She’s become so accustomed to fighting and staying on guard, she’s almost forgotten how to let go.

_ Almost.  _ After Riley’s final moments on the mountains and her escape from BPO, after feeling Will waste away to protect her— to protect  _ them— _ and after watching Will’s father die and feeling his pain, she never thought she’d be able to breathe normally again. Somehow, she did, though, and that same memory of freedom and forgiveness and newfound possibility transferred to Sun and ingrained itself into her bones, waiting to be used. Sun had waited for the day to be able to follow Riley’s lead, to let the past exist and focus on the future, and while it may not always feel natural, they both know it’s the right thing to do. Now that the time has come, it’s better than she’d imagined, and Riley reciprocates her energy. They both still need reminding they’re not alone.

But Sun doesn’t mind being alone either. The sun comes up slow around her and she lets time pass around her without worrying about all that she needs to do. For now, there are no chores, no obstacles, no fights. Breakfast doesn’t even need to be made, not now and maybe not even at all, depending on how late Mun decides to sleep in today. He snores softly beside her and she runs a hand along his back, not noticing her own smile until it’s etched across her cheeks so fiercely she can feel it. 

_ This is a good life,  _ she thinks as she settles back against her pillow.  _ This is how it should be. _

Across the world, seven other souls silently agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Sun and Mun and my cluster.  
> Talk to me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
